reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2ks4
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Social Club Challenges page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Horserace Challenges Hey, is there any way you could do everyone a favor and put all the racing challenges on one page? Having multiple articles is a little ridiculous especially since you'd have to know the name of each challenge to find it. What do you say? - JackFrost23 23:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Those Multiplayer Challenge pages with one challenge per page are an abomination. They used to be included all together on the Multiplayer Challenges page but some enterprising editor unfortunately took the info out of each section and created separate, unnecessary pages. :I've been meaning to fix it for some time, but it's so goddamn tedious I can't be arsed. If you wanted to help fix that and re-add the information from the separate pages back onto the one Multiplayer Challenges page, and then you can add your Horseracing stuff there, too, I'd be grateful. :Not to mention it'll get you a buncha points for editing. :) :Cheers! :-JackFrost23 02:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I like your plan of making seperate challenge pages for the different game types in multplayer, just be sure to link them back to the multiplayer challenges page so that people can find them without necessarily having t do a search on the specific page. ::I hope that makes sense. :D ::Thanks for helping out, too. :) ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 18:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Pages too be deleted Just wanted to let you know that you can put on the pages that need to be deleted, which will automatically put the pages in the Candidates for deletion category. This makes it much easier for admins to find them. Cheers --Anon talk 05:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : Excellent - I figured there was something like that, but wasn't sure how to do it. I'll go back and add that to the two pages I just did (if you haven't already gotten to them). Thanks for the information. : 2ks4 05:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Already got them :) --Anon talk 05:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Haha, I wasn't sure if you were going to do that, so I did it first :) --Anon talk 07:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Viewing source I managed to find a way to view unprotected pages in source mode (sort of), but it's probably not what you are looking for :D ;Here's how it's done: You need to replace wiki/ in the URL with index.php?title= so it looks like this: http://www.reddead.wikia.com/index.php?title=Page_Title Then add &action=raw&ctype=text/css&smaxage=0 after the title and voila, you are viewing the page in a full page "source mode". Here's an example. Also (basing my assumption on the last part of your message) I believe you're using the default "Rich Text Editor" (WYSIWYG editor) to edit and then going into source mode to view the code. You can disable the RTE by going into the and unticking the box that says "Enable Rich Text Editor". This'll enable you to view the source code right after clicking the Edit button. Hope this helps :) --Anon talk 18:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll give each of those suggestions a try. I'm basically grabbing the source of a page that I've updated and another page that I'm working on, then putting each into a developer's text editor where I have all the geeky comparison and find/replace tools that I'm most efficient with. This should help me get the source faster (there are a bunch of too-short individual challenge pages (example) that I'm planning to combine into what I think are better-length and better-formatted challenge category pages (example) with this method). : 2ks4 19:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gang Shootout Hello, 2ks4. I'm real sorry for that, I didn't know. That's happened to me many times before and I know how it feels when it says that right after a large edit and all is lost. I wish there was a way to stop that or at least continue without deleting what you were contributing. Sorry. Anyway, the article looks great! Before it was just a stub that didn't contain much information and now it's a genuine article. I think it may need a photo or two but, other than that, great job! It's a longer article so I don't think it needs the "Stub" category and it's very well written so I wouldn't call it a "Messy Page". Thanks for that. And again, sorry that my edit buggered yours up. It's right mess when that happens. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, just a little tip: I'd get in the habit of copying the page after you've made a big edit. That way, if that happens again, you can just click "Edit" and paste your work back on. (With the inclusion of the edit that buggered yours up. If it's a good one, I mean.) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : ::Funnily enough, I had just typed a response here about the fact that nothing was lost because I had copied the source of the page prior to publishing and had just pasted it back in ... and I got the merge screen since you had entered your response, above, in the mean time. :-) ::2ks4 16:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Your re-worked layout for the Multiplayer modes on the Thieves' Landing page looks much better. Goo job! :) - JackFrost23 23:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Confusion Yeah, O.K. I just figured that since the Miners used the same character skins as the Treasure Hunters, and the same voices, that they were the same gang. I guess I was wrong. LyHungViet, 11:04 PM, 3/4/11, GMT John Of The Undead 21:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Ok thanks I just started so I didn't knowJohn Of The Undead 21:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Article title question I think this format could work well for the challenge pages, we should try it out. ;Now to answer your questions; # The only down side I can think of is that I'm not really sure if subpages (yes, that's what they're called :D) count towards the wiki's "article count". # None that I can think of. # I think having two or three redirects to each page wouldn't hurt. And we can ease the navigation by creating a navbox for those challenges and put it on each page, that would make it easier for people to find the challenge they're looking for, without using the search bar. To be honest, anything you do with those pages can only improve them and will be fine with me :) --Anon talk 03:37, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Animal item categories It would be great if you could clean up the categories while doing your edits :) I like the idea of redefining the two categories (Hunting and Skinning). I think that could really help the navigation on this wiki. ;Spam on your blog The comment has been taken care of. ;! template Also, thanks for fixing the [[Template:!|'!' template]] :) Cheers --Anon talk 21:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : I was supposed to figure out those categories a long time ago, but since I've been taking my sweet time, I'm really glad you did it for me :D : You certainly have the right idea here, the hierarchy looks really good and makes perfect sense. I think we should re-categorize everything to look like that. : I'm going to take a look at all the categories right now, and see if I can rearrange them so they make more sense. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 20:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. I wanted to base our categorization on the way everything is categorized at the Vault. Check out this top level category to see what I mean. --Anon(Talk) 20:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ! Template and Other Stuff Hi. Sorry I wasn't around to do anything about it, but thanks for handling the thing with the ! template. :) I just wanna say, overall, you've been a great help here. And I've only one question for you really: Where the hell have you been all this time? :D You and Hobbes are doing a helluva job and making so I don't feel compelled to scrutinize every page. When I see either of your names I can be assured that the problem got handled competently. And thanks for taking the time to streamline the Multiplayer challenges. I dunno if I've mentioned it to you, but I've been dreading having to clean that up. Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) MrGrave25 So when are you on? im trying to get a hold of a few trophies too Animeman7890 20:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You lived near Allderdice?! Man what a coinencidence! You're right small world! And thanks for the Google link for the triple XP. You and I seem to be the only ones putting the notice out for them! Also I'm glad the dueling video helped you out! Re: Major template hacking Everything should be fixed now (it's good to have rollback :D). Also, Thanks for noticing that so quickly and notifying me, otherwise I wouldn't have seen it :) Cheers --Anon(Talk) 19:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : I was previewing changes to a page (and this is why I always preview) and was pretty sure no matter how badly I had screwed up that I couldn't have made that giant comic appear out of thin air. ;-) : 2ks4 19:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Anon got here sooner than I did, so he took care of it. ::I just don't understand what he thought he was accomplishing. ::I also wonder if he was one of the posters of all the weapon pictures I just replaced with better looking ones. ::We seem to have a few people getting butt hurt that their edits are being reviewed. ::Thanks for spotting that, tho'! ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 20:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: So that's how you noticed it, haha :D :: Also, I thought I'd give you a bit of a background for this guy. The guy is a pro vandal, he's been messing-up wikis for a while now (vandalized at least 6 wikis today (I personally cleaned-up three of them)), always under a different name and always impersonating Lancer1289. Apparently, he's butthurt about something that happened on the Mass Effect wiki, and is now trying to give it a bed reputation. Fortunately, from what I know, he doesn't usually vandalize the same wiki twice, so we should be safe :) --Anon(Talk) 20:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice!! im very impressed with all your editing rank 18 wow nice! (unsigned comment by Zombiemarston) Thank you - still plenty of edits left to do (and plenty of playing left once PSN is back up). 2ks4 05:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Locations in PVP : Hi, yes, that was exactly what I was planning, and have actually posted it now. Sorry I didn't see your message until afterward! No biggy I guess. The layout neesd some work and I know some of the information might be inaccurate (I sourced most of it from a forum post on the subject, referenced in the edit note) but I figured getting it up here would be a good start and then we can all work on cleaning it up. I hope I didn't tread on anyone's toes. : It would be great to get the individual maps for each PVP game type too. I'm asking around some friends to see if anyone can do screen captures. : Incidentally I am on the Xbox 360 version, but it's good that you are on PS3 because you might be able to confirm some things for me. I have also been working on a master list of all the titles in Multiplayer, which can be viewed here: http://tinyurl.com/443zltn (Google docs). I am attempting to list the titles in the order they are displayed in the Outfitter itself. Some of the titles are PS3 specific and it would be great if I could locate their positions in the lists. Also, I am wondering about the "Golden Boy" title, because I have been unable to verify if it actually exists. : Anyway, let me know if there's anything in particular you would like me to focus on. : Tma 23:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) PVP Weapon Locations, Titles Fair enough re: waiting on teh PVP weapons list, however I actually had a need to know their locations as I'm focusing on the golden gun challenges, and the lack of a good list was glaring. Regarding the titles list in outfitter: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Titles does ''not ''match the title order on the Xbox 360. The link to my Google doc with the titles list follows the order exactly, particularly note the Sapphire, Gemini and Exit Wound titles which appear at tbe bottom of the list on Challenges, and I'm not convinced the Lawbringer title is gained for completing Nosalida (I think it's for completing the whole set of Lawbringer I challenges). There are many other discrepencies, such as the Lawbringer I and II titles follow consecutively on the list in-game, but are separated out on the Titles page. I've actually gone and cross-referenced my list against a video grab of someone who'd hacked his save file to unlock all the titles, so I am sure of the order. It would be good to be able to compare this against the PS3 and see if the ordering is significantly different.